


Father and Son

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Dissection, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, It's never too soon to teach your child anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because children and inherently curious and its never to early to start teaching them important things about the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another kink meme fill. (Good gods I've done a lot of these.) This prompt was fairly open, with Eren and his dad interacting in any way at all. It's short, but I figured I would post it anyway.
> 
> Since in my headcannon Grisha was a mad doctor and Carla and notorious serial killer, this fill flowed naturally. Besides, its always a good idea to expose kids to new and exciting things right?

"This is the liver, see how it has two lobes?"

Eren nodded in understanding.

Grisha pointed to another organ. "What's this one?"

"Ummm...?" his son looked at him blankly. "I don't know."

"It's the pancreas," Grisha explained. "What about this?"

Eren brightened, in the way kids do when they suddenly realize they know the answer to a question. "The heart!"

Grisha smiled. "Exactly. Good work Eren!" he turned the bloody organ around in his hands. "See how it has four sections? Those work together to pump blood through the body. That's where our heartbeat comes from." Eren was nodding in understand, urging his father to go on. "Now, what else do you recognize?"

Eren scooted his stool closer to the cadaver on the table, and peered into the open chest cavity.

"Lungs," he said, pointing at the indicated organs. "Stomach, intestines, and... kidneys?"

"Exactly," Grisha was smiling with pride. "Now, do you remember what the lungs do?"

"They help us breathe!" Eren answered. "They work like the bellows for the fireplace."

"Good." the doctor reached over and removed a saw from a nearby tray. "Now, how about we take a look at what's inside the head?"

Eren practically beamed with excitement, as his father got to work sawing open the skull.


End file.
